galovarfandomcom-20200215-history
Handlung Akt 1
Nasser Anfang Die Gruppe (Doyt, Helena, Al-Karim und Lenope) strandet auf der Suche nach Glück und Abenteuern im legendären Königreich Galovar, nachdem ihr Schiff vom Kapitän freiwillig auf den Grund gelaufen wird, weil sie Geisterpiraten begegnen. Der freundliche Bauer Thomas findet und bringt die Helden in sein Bauerndorf in der Baronei Starkarm, wo sie in der Taverne auf den Magier Rixxos treffen, dessen Turm aufgrund von missglückten Experimenten von Untoten heimgesucht wird. Er bittet die Helden ihm die Ringe im Turm zu bringen, mit denen er die nekromantischen Energien rückgängig machen kann. Bevor sie losziehen erfahren sie, dass der König vor 5 Jahren gestorben ist und seitdem das ganze Land im Chaos versinkt. Barone kämpfen gegeneinander, die Städte, Zünfte und Magiergilden streiten wie kleine Kinder, von Osten droht die Hobgoblinarmee von Shivra dem Zerstörer und von Westen Deimos, der Lichkönig. Die Gruppe säubert den Turm und begegnet auf der Spitze dem Todesritter Sir Galavrain, der im Auftrag der Vampirkönigin Bellatrix den Turm untersucht. Doyt besiegt ihn im Schach und sichert sich so einen der Ringe. Lenope fordert ihn heraus, weil er eine untote Abscheulichkeit ist, aber Sir Galavrain versichert ihm, dass er sein Duell beim nächsten Mal noch bekommen wird, wenn er „eine würdige Herausforderung“ geworden ist. Als er weg geht bemerkt die Gruppe, dass sein Wappen das gleiche ist, wie das des Geisterpiraten. Nachforschungen ergeben, dass dies das Wappen eines edlen Paladins war, der seinen Bruder erschlagen hatte. Zurück im Dorf werden sie gefeiert und der grösste Held aller Zeiten, Al-Karim Bad-Bandi, stiftet einen Brunnen und eine Statue. Aufgrund von Thomas‘ Klagen entscheiden sie sich zum Baronsschloss gehen. Lord Starkarm ist offensichtlich wahnsinnig und verbittert geworden, aufgrund des Todes seines Sohnes. * Krise im Schloss Starkarm Im Schloss angekommen erfahren sie, dass der Sohn bei einem Jagdunfall umgekommen sei und der Priester des Schlosses wurde hingerichtet, weil das klerikale Wiederbeleben anscheinend eine untote Bestie hervor gebracht hätte. Der untote Sohn sei nun im verlassenen Dungeon unterhalb des Schlosses eingesperrt und in der Nacht könne man sein Wehklagen vernehmen. Der Baron, wie sich heraus stellt wird, wird von seinem Berater à la Grima Schlangenzunge manipuliert und schmeisst die Helden aus seiner Halle. Die Gruppe schleicht sich in den Dungeon und findet den jungen Starkarm, der –wie sich heraus stellt – nie tot, sondern schwer verwundet und völlig dehydriert war. Sie päppeln ihn wieder herauf und schmuggeln ihn aus dem Dungeon, um den Berater des Barons zu konfrontieren. Im Dungeon finden sie eine versteckte Schatzkammer, in der es den Gürtel er Geschlechtsumwandlung hat, der von Al-Karim im Nullkommanichts angezogen wird. Al-Karima ward geboren. Der Berater ist in Wirklichkeit ein Doppelgänger, ein Wesen, das sich in andere verwandeln kann, und hat das Ganze nur inszeniert, um den Baron zu kontrollieren. Er nimmt Starkarm Senior als Geissel und schneidet ihm die Kehle durch, bevor er flüchtet und Rache schwört. Starkarm Junior wird neuer Baron und erklärt die Helden zu den Beschützern der Baronei. Er bittet sie in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten ihm als Berater beizustehen. Nach zwei Monaten, gerade als sie wieder aufbrechen wollen, erscheint der Bauer Thomas im Schloss und bittet die Helden seinen jungen Sohn mitzunehmen, den Waldläufer Coredan, um „etwas rechtes aus ihm zu machen“. * Auf nach Omerta Die Gruppe zieht nach Omerta, der Stadt der Omen, die Hauptstadt des Reiches. Die Magiergilde regiert dort und hat beträchtliche Macht. Doyt wird Mitglied in der Gilde der Kampfmagier, Helena möchte Mitglied der Diebesgilde werden und Lenope bekommt die Quest ein Fischerdorf im Nordwesten von einem Asmodeuskult zu säubern. Al-Karima verschwindet für drei Tage und taucht betrunken im Hochzeitskleid auf dem Kriegselefanten Mubarak wieder auf. Sie hat in der Zwischenzeit zehntausende Goldmünzen Wert an Sachschaden verursacht, ein Elefantenverbot für Omerta erwirkt und den Botschafter der Hobgoblins geheiratet und so einen Frieden zwischen Galovar und Shivra dem Zerstörer erschaffen. Coredan bewirbt sich bei der Jägergilde. Brock’n, der Anführer gibt ihm den Auftrag Leucrottas im nahen Wald zu jagen, da ihr Speichel für die Zaubertränke wichtig ist. Auf dem Friedhof von Omerta bekommen sie den Auftrag heraus zu finden, wieso in letzter Zeit so viele Leichen verschwinden. Sie jagen Guhls, die die Gruppe fast überwältigen und nur durch einen glücklichen Schutzrolleneinsatz von Doyt gerettet werden kann. Sie entdecken Diener von Deimos, die Leichen durch ein magisches Portal weg transportieren und verschwinden. * Die Teufel an der Küste Ausserhalb der Stadt begegnen sie dem gutmütigen Bronzedrachen Siralax, der von Al-Karimas Geschichten amüsiert wird und der Gruppe einen kleinen Gefallen verspricht und ihnen erzählt, dass im Wald, in dem sie Leucrottas jagen gehen, der Hort des roten Drachen Corax liegt, der vor langer Zeit von einer Allianz aus goldenen Drachen, Menschen, Zwergen und Elfen erschlagen wurde. Die Gruppe zieht zum Fischerdorf, besiegt den Kult des Erzteufels Asmodeus, dem Herr aller Baatezu, und holt Hilfe, um das Dorf wieder aufzubauen. Im Wald treffen sie auf Leucrottas und erlegen diese, nachdem sie ordentlich gebissen und getreten wurden. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich dagegen, den Drachenhort zu untersuchen. Zurück in Omerta wird Coredan mit einer grossen Feier in die Jägergilde aufgenommen. * Dunkle Machenschaften und tote Familie Die Offizierin der Friedshofswache von Omerta bittet die Helden darum ihre Schwester zu finden, die auf einem seltsamen Karneval verschwunden ist. Helena nimmt Kontakt mit dem schattenhaften Meister der Diebesgilde auf, eine unbekannte Person im Dunkeln, der für das Aufnahmeritual ihr den Auftrag gibt, zwei Adlige in einer bestimmten Taverne zu töten. Helena tut so, als würde sie annehmen, entscheidet sich aber dagegen zu meucheln. Wie sich später heraus stellt, sind die Adligen Helenas Bruder und Vater, die sie zurück an die Schwertküste holen möchten, um mit einer Heirat ihre verarmte Familie zu retten. Helenas Vater wurde von der Diebesgilde getötet und als die Gruppe beim trauernden Bruder in Omerta auftaucht, ist dieser empört über Helena und verlangt ein weiteres Mal, dass sie mitkommt. Attentäter dringen in die Herberge ein und Helena verliert ihr Leben, als sie ihren Bruder beschützt. Glücklicherweise wird sie erfolgreich von der Priesterschaft wiederbelebt. Doyt erstellt einen Brief und schickt den Bruder damit nach Niewinter, damit er dort eine Stellung bei Hofe bekommt und so die Familie retten kann. Helena schwört ewige Rache an der Diebesgilde. * Erneute Reisen Die Gruppe zieht gen Südwesten, überrennen eine Gruppe Gruftschrecken mit Mubarak und machen einen Abstecher in die Halbwüsten Baronei Ephat, wo sie von der obersten Druidin den Auftrag bekommen die Balance im Dschungel südlich von Omerta wieder herzustellen. Banditen haben sich dort unter der Führung eines Halboger eingenistet. Seltsamerweise unternimmt der Hüter des Waldes, eine Couatl nichts. Es wird vermutet, dass die Banditen die Eier der Himmelsschlange geraubt haben. Die Helden finden heraus, dass die Eier in einem Magierturm in der Wüste der Baronei Ephat versteckt wurden. Al-Karima, Mubarak und Helena sind plötzlich verschwunden, aber trotzdem wird weiter gezogen. Sie ziehen dorthin, kämpfen sich durch den Turm und treffen darin auf einen absolut betrunkenen Rixxos, der in einem goldenen Weinbrunnen liegt, zusammen mit Al-Karima und Helena, denen es auch nicht besser geht. Der Kriegselefant Mubarak erwürgt währenddessen besoffen Wüstenschlangen. Wie sich heraus stellt hat Helena unsichtbar versucht den Elefanten zu stehlen, Al-Karima ist unwissentlich betrunken weggeritten und hat die Diebin mitgeschleift, bis sie auf Rixxos gestossen sind, der den Turm von seinem Vater geerbt hat, der seine Probleme mit dem Gesetz hatte. Die Banditen haben einem beduselten Rixxos das Ei zum Aufbewahren gegeben, weil sie ihn für seinen Vater gehalten haben. Er selber weiss nicht, was es mit dem Ei auf sich hat. * Carnevil Der Karneval ist eine dämonische Todesfalle, in der ein wahnsinniger Halbling, der einen Pakt mit Teufeln eingegangen ist, eine riesige Illusion gezaubert hat um Ahnungslose in sein Labyrinth des Todes zu locken. Sie stellen ihn in der Zirkusmanege, wo sie eine Feuer und eine Eishydra bezwingen. Mit dem Tod des Halblings fällt die Illusion in sich zusammen und der Karneval ist nur noch eine leere Ebene mit wenigen kaputten Zelten. Auf dem Rückweg nach Omerta, um der Offizierin vom Tode ihrer Schwester zu berichten, kommen sie beim Dschungel vorbei, wo die Banditen bereits eine kleine Festung gebaut haben. Sie begegnen Siralax, der als kleinen Gefallen die Festung vernichtet. * Tränen der Freude Die Gruppe stürmt die Ruine und erschlägt den Banditenanführer und seine restlichen Gesellen, die die Eier der Couatl geraubt haben, um sie so in Schach zu halten. Als Belohnung für ihre geretteten Kinder belohnt die Himmelsschlange die Helden mit einer ihrer Tränen. Eine Gruppe Pikeniere taucht auf, angeführt von einer maskierten Person, die Coredan als rechtmässigen Nachfolger des Königs bezeichnet. Es ist der Bauer Thomas, der in Wirklichkeit Sir Thomas war, Leibwächter des alten Königs und Führer seiner Leibgarde. Coredan ist ein Königsbastard und wurde von Thomas versteckt aufgezogen. * Erste Pläne Zurück in der Stadt entscheidet sich die Gruppe das Ganze noch versteckt zu halten und noch nicht an die grosse Glocke zu hängen (hauptsächlich auch, weil Coredan damit überfordert ist). Sie setzen sich als Ziel die Unterstützung der verschiedenen Parteien zu sammeln. Man kann nur König werden, wenn man sich in den Königskatakomben unter Omerta dem Blutstest unterzieht. Dafür aber braucht es die Zustimmung der 5 Burgomeister, der Zünfte, der 5 Barone und der Magiergilde. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich dazu, Al-Karima als Held der Schwachen und Armen herum ziehen zu lassen und geben ihm den Auftrag einen Druidenzirkel im Süden von Werwölfen zu säubern. Der Halbriese Borka ein alter Söldner und Bekannter von Thomas schliesst sich der Gruppe an. Die Silbermine bei Omerta ist verflucht und die wandelnden Toten hausen darin, was die Wirtschaft zum Erliegen bringt. Die Gruppe entschliesst sich sie zu säubern und begegnet auf dem verschneiten Weg in die Berge einem einsamen dummen Frostriesen, der bei einer vereisten Brücke Zoll verlangt, aber von Borka ausgetrickst wird. * Geister in der Tiefe Bei der Silbermine begegnen sie dem letzten Wächter, ein alter Zwergenpriester namens Silberbart, der mit seinen heiligen Ritualen verhindert, dass die Untoten heraus kommen, der ihnen seinen Segen gibt. Sie entdecken in der Mine Zombies, Poltergeister und andere verfluchte Gestalten und finden heraus, dass bei Grabungsarbeiten zufällig das uralte Grab eines Erznekromanten geöffnet wurde. Sie dringen in seine Gruft vor und erschlagen seinen Geist, der einige Mitglieder der Gruppe um 10 Jahre altern lässt. Unter seinen Schätzen findet Doyt die Robe des Nekromanten, die er trotz Warnungen der Gruppe anzieht und sofort tot umfällt, da seine Seele nicht böse genug war, um sie zu tragen. * Doppelte Drachenjagd Doyt wird wiederbelebt in Omerta. Die Hohepriesterin des Torm gibt der Gruppe den Auftrag einen jungen schwarzen Drachen, der in die Kanalisation entkommen ist zu töten. Ein grosser Ball findet in Omerta statt, bei dem sich alle hohen Tiere des Königreiches versammeln und politisieren. Die Gruppe kann sich als Gefolge des Barons Starkarm mitschmuggeln. Auf dem Ball begegnen sie den anderen Baronen. Besonders erwähnenswert sind die Baronin Sursessa, die ein interessantes Gespräch mit Coredan führt und Baron Marstone, der beim Ball seinen Adoptivsohn, einen Ritter namens Sir Silberschild als rechtmässigen Sohn des Königs ausruft. Ein Skelettdrache, der von Doyt als magische Täuschung erkannt wird, überfällt den Ball und wird anscheinend von Sir Silberschild erschlagen. Sir Silberschild behauptet, der Drache sei von Deimos geschickt worden und sammelt sich so Zustimmung der Anwesenden Leute. Baron Marstone wurde im Chaos von Helena unbemerkt, dank ihres Unsichtbarkeitsringes, erstochen. Drei Tage später wird Sir Silberschild zum neuen Baron Marstone und die Gruppe findet heraus, dass Sir Silberschild in Wirklichkeit der Doppelgänger von der Baronei Starkarm ist, aber es fehlen ihnen die Beweise dafür. Trotz guter Vorbereitung wird die Gruppe in der Kanalisation vom Drachen überrascht, können ihn aber erledigen und werden von der Stadt als Drachentöter gefeiert. Borka ruft öffentlich Coredan als König aus. * Das Licht schlägt zurück Um die Unterstützung der Elfen zu erhalten, reist die Gruppe in die Baronie Sursessa im Norden, wo sie entdecken, dass sich ein Loch zum Underdark geöffnet hat, woraus die Drow Überfälle auf die Baronei und die Elfenwälder starten. Der Gatte der Baronin wurde dabei tödlich verwundet und sie ist frisch Witwe geworden. Die Gruppe trifft im Wald die Silberkönigin, die Anführerin der Elfen und sichert sich die Unterstützung, falls es zum Kampf kommt. Im Schloss taucht ein geheimnisvoller berobter Duergar (Dunkelzwerg) auf, der im Namen „des glorreichen Richters“ der Gruppe ein Angebot unterbreiten möchte. Sie misstrauen ihm zwar, aber gehen mit ihm mit. Er führt sie durch einen kleinen Durchgang ins Underdark zu einem dunklen See, wo sie schwach einen grossen Fisch ausmachen können, der von Doyt als Aboleth identifiziert wird. Durch den Duergar redet die Abscheulichkeit mit der Gruppe und verspricht ihnen Informationen über die Truppenbewegungen der Dunkelelfen, wenn sie ihm im Gegenzug gefangen genommene Drow aushändigen werden. Obwohl Aboleths bösartige Wesen sind, stimmt die Gruppe widerwillig zu und geht einen Deal mit dem ehrenwerten Richter Fisch ein. Dank der Informationen des Aboleths wissen die Helden, wo die Drow in der folgenden Nacht auftauchen werden und bereiten die Verteidigung vor. Borka überredet sogar die Hügelriesen in der Wildnis, dass sie nicht für die Drow, sondern für Sursessa kämpfen sollen. In der Nacht erscheinen die Drow: Dunkle, grauhaarige Elfen, Legionen von Sklavensoldaten und beschworenen Untoten, Dunkelelfenkavallerie auf Nachtmahren. Zusammen mit den Elfen schaffen es die Helden, die Kinder Lolths zurück zu drängen. Helene ersticht mehrere Magier der Drow. Borka und die Hügelriesen zerstampfen das Böse, wo es nur aus dem Boden kommt, Coredan und Doyt verteidigen heldenhaft das Schloss gegen einen Angriff aus dem Keller heraus und Lenope steht Seite an Seite mit den Soldaten und beschwört den gerechten Zorn seines Gottes herab. Nach gewonnener Schlacht erscheint ein Regiment Paladine des Klerus von Omerta, um die Lage zu sichern, aber der Elfenwald ist immer noch schwer umkämpft und die schwer verwundeten Helden eilen nach Norden, um einen halb abgebrannten Wald vorzufinden. Glücklicherweise schaffen es die Elfen zusammen mit den Helden die Drow zurück zu drängen, aber nicht bevor die Silberkönigin einem vergifteten Bolzen erliegt. Eine neue Elfe tritt hervor und nimmt ihre Stellung ein. * Hochzeitsgeschenke Baronin Sursessa schlägt als politischen Winkelzug eine Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Coredan vor, um ihm den Adelstitel zu verleihen und mehr Macht und Einfluss zu geben. Mit der Hand des Halbriesen Borka im Nacken stimmt Coredan zu. Nach einer Hochzeitsnacht, die sehr wahrscheinlich die Schlacht in den Schatten stellt, erscheinen mehrere Bittsteller und Günstlinge um Geschenke zu überbringen. Eines der Geschenke ist ein Lehmgolem in der Gestalt Coredans, der ihn sofort angreift. Nur aufgrund der Geistesgegenwärtigkeit der Baronin ist es der Gruppe möglich ihn zu vernichten. Anscheinend wurde er von Sir Silberarm geschickt. Die Elfen überreichen den Helden als Geschenk edle weisse Greifen und einen Lamassu namens Xerxes, der verspricht Coredan zu dienen, solange er dem Guten dient. * Die Stadt des Wahnsinns Um Einfluss bei den Magiergilden zu sammeln entscheidet sich die Gruppe dazu einen Kelch, der anscheinend für einflussreiche Freunde der Gilde wichtig ist, zu holen, der von einem Söldnerhauptmann namens Kaas der blutige geraubt wurde, ein Feuerriese, der die „Stahlvipern“ anführt. Um diesen wieder zu holen fliegen sie über das Gebirge in den Südwesten in das Gebiet des Barons Marstone Silberschild und nahe an das der Baronin Bellatrix. Dort treffen sie auf die Söldnergruppe der „Medusahaare“ und sichern sich durch viel Gold ihre Dienste. Sie erfahren, dass sich die Stahlvipern in Beheath, der Stadt des Wahnsinns zurück gezogen haben, eine Stadt, die vor 50 Jahren durch ein grosses Feuer und eine Explosion zerstört wurde. In den Ruinen treiben sich Geister, Untote und andere abscheuliche Monster herum und sobald man die Stadt betritt herrscht absolute Nacht. Niemand hat es je wieder heraus geschafft. Die Medusahaare überfallen das Lager der Stahlvipern ausserhalb der Stadt und die Gruppe entschliesst sich dazu hinein zu gehen, um Kaas und seine Verbliebenen Anhänger zu stellen. * Eine Freundschaft zerbricht - zwei neue entstehen Auf der Suche nach Kaas in den Ruinen treffen sie auf eine hohen Turm, in dem ein Gnom haust, der den Verstand verloren hat und immer noch der Meinung ist, die Stadt sei in Ordnung. Sein Turm ist voller Golems – anscheinend hat er sich der Erschaffung magischer Konstrukte verschrieben. Die Gruppe findet heraus, dass Sir Silberschild sehr wahrscheinlich von ihm den Lehmgolem gekauft hat und entscheidet sich dazu wieder zu gehen. Helena zieht ihren Ring an und ersticht ihn hinterrücks, was dazu führt, dass die restlichen Golems im Turm – zwei Fleischgolem und ein goldener Blitzgolem – Amok laufen und die Gruppe schwer verwunden. Helena wird des Mordes überführt und von Lenope in Ketten geschlagen. Um ihre Wunden zu lecken schleichen sich die Helden wieder aus Beheath heraus und werden von zwei neuen Kämpfern begrüsst. Der Klerus hat als Zeichen seiner Unterstützung den Paladin Darien und die Kampfmönchin Mai mitgeschickt. * Der Fluch wird gebrochen Zurück in der Stadt, begleitet von 20 freiwilligen Medusahaaren, machen sie Bekanntschaft mit einer Todesfee, deren Geheul einige Söldner Tot zusammen sinken lässt, aber im Gegenzug vernichtet wird. In der Mitte der Stadt befindet sich die grosse Bibliothek, die als einziges Gebäude unangetastet ist und das Epizentrum der Verwüstung zu sein scheint. Mehrere kunstvolle Glasfenster entpuppen sich als gefährliche Glasgolems, die der Gruppe mit ihren Farbenstrahlen schwer zu schaffen macht und einige Söldner entzwei schneiden. Am Schluss aber werden sie von Magie und Waffen überwältigt. In der Bibliothek treffen sie auf eine Thessalmäre: Ein grausames Hybridenwesen aus Chimäre, Hydra und einem noch abscheulicherem Echsenkörper mit Zangenschwanz. Nach intensivem Kampf wird es vom Paladin erschlagen, der von dem Monster in den Klammergriff genommen und fast zerquetscht wurde. Die Helden finden eine rote Kristallkugel und die Tagebücher des ehemaligen Gildenmeisters. Anscheinend hat er arkane Experimente durchgeführt, und von einem vertrauenswürdigen Mann die Kugel bekommen, damit sie seine Magie kanalisieren kann. Offensichtlich hätte er dem Mann „mit schwarzem Anzug, Kneifer und einem schwarzen Buch mit schwarzen Seiten“ lieber nicht vertraut, denn dieser taucht auf, stellt sich als Richter Chaltsebel, Höllenschlundscheusal, Erzteufel des Asmodeus und Herrscher des vierhundertvierundfünfzigsten Höllenkreises vor. Begleitet wird er von Myenin, seinem menschlichen Butler, grauenhaft verbrannt und missgestaltet. Er bedankt sich bei der Gruppe, dass sie endlichen den Bannkreis gebrochen haben, der ihn davon abgehalten hat das infernale Artefakt wieder zu holen und versichert den Helden, dass sie nur seinen Namen sprechen müssen, falls sie einen Handel benötigen, denn „eine Seele ist so etwas von überflüssig, meine Herren“. Trotz Bemühungen ihn aufzuhalten nimmt Richter Chaltsebel das Artefakt problemlos mit und verschwindet. * Das Feuer erlischt In Beheath trifft die Gruppe auf Al-Karima und Mubarak, die begleitet werden von Al-Karimas persönlicher Leibgarde aus Hobgoblins und Amazonen. Das Letzte woran sich Al-Karima erinnert ist, dass er mit Baron Starkarm in den Dschungel ging und sich dann mit vergorenen Früchten betrunken machte. Als er wieder aufgewacht war, war Starkarm verheiratet mit einer Amazonenkönigin und Al-Karima wurde als lebender Avatar der Amazonengöttin ausgerufen. Zusammen mit der Verstärkung stürmen sie das Kaas‘ Lager, der sich in eine Kathedrale hinein flüchtet. Sie stellen den Feuerriesen, nachdem er vergeblich eine Projektion von Deimos um Hilfe gebeten hat, der ihm erklärte, dass der Fluch über der Stadt gelüftet ist und somit der Kelch wertlos für ihn ist. Wütend stürzt er sich auf die Helden, die ihn aber erschlagen und die Stadt wieder befreien. Lenope schwört, die Stadt zu einem heiligen Ort zu machen. * (Un)heiliges Geschenk Zurück im Lager erfahren sie, dass Helena anscheinend geflüchtet ist und ihren Ring mitgenommen hat. Sie lässt einen Brief zurück, in dem sie sich für die schöne Zeit bedankt. Sir Galavrain, persönlicher Botschafter der Vampirkönigin, taucht auf und überbringt die Nachricht, dass Bellatrix Coredan die Treue schwören möchte. Als Zeichen des guten Willens überreicht Galavrain ein legendäres Geschenk, Mjörmir, der Vernichter, der Streitkolben der Zerschlagung. Einst im Besitz des Grossvaters von Bellatrix, ist dieser Streitkolben die ultimative Waffe gegen Untote. In Omerta bestätigt die Hohepriesterin des Torm die Echtheit der Waffe, wird aber wütend, als sie erfährt, dass Sir Galavrain zu einem Todesritter wurde, und verlangt, dass das Schloss geschleift wird, da der Todesritter vor langer Zeit einer der grössten Helden des Tempels war. * Ein Feind aus alten Tagen Lenope wird durch einen Brief in einen Hinterhalt geführt, in der mehrere Strauchdiebe die einem Mann namens MediaWiki:Badtitletext folgen, versuchen ihn zu entführen, aber von ihm in die Flucht geschlagen werden. Ein Überlebender wählt lieber den Freitod mit Gift, als ihm zu erzählen, wieso Balthasar sein Symbol möchte. Die Gruppe erfährt, dass ein geheimer Krieg zwischen der Diebesgilde, einer Gruppe schwarz angemalter Diebe und einer Partei geführt von Helena tobt um die kriminelle Herrschaft der Unterwelt. * Rotes Auge, weisse Hand Die Hochelfen haben der Gruppe nach der Schlacht gegen die Drow den Auftrag gegeben, aus dem Hort des toten roten Drachen Corax eine Elfenbrosche feiner Machart zu bergen, da sie hohen Wert besitzt für das Volk. Im Gegenzug dafür haben sie einen fein gearbeiteten magischen Bogen versprochen. Der Hort befindet sich im Leucrottawald an der Küste im Nordwesten von Omerta, wo sie mit Hilfe der Greifen und Xerxes hinfliegen und sich durch Werwölfe und anderes unschönes Gesocks kämpfen. durch die erste Ebene des Dungeons und sind bereit tiefer in die sich ewig windenden Gänge des Drachenhortes zu wagen. In der zweiten Ebene treffen sie auf Hügelriesen und Ettins, doppelköpfige Riesen, die Doyt mit steingefüllten Fässern beschmeissen, um ihn rituell zu opfern. Nachdem sich einige Charaktere mit Krankheiten angesteckt hatten, weil sie dachten, es sei eine gute Idee im Lager der Riesen zu schlafen, knöcheltief in Unrat und Auswurf, umgeben von Leichen und verfaultem Fleisch. Später treffen sie einen Magie Golem, der viele ihrer magischen Gegenstände für immer unbrauchbar macht. Von Azer, Zwerge der Feuerebene, die an der Lava im Drachenhort interessiert sind, kaufen sie sich neue Waffen und bekommen die Warnung, dass sich im Brunnen im Nebenraum ein Shabaoth Golem, ein Konstrukt aus Wasser, befindet, welches den Zugang zur letzten Ebene bewacht. Diesen bezwingen sie und klettern in den nun leeren Brunnen hinab. In der letzten Ebene entdecken sie, dass der Hort teilweise schon gestohlen wurde durch die roten Magier von Thay, die mit Deimos im Bunde sind, und deren Diener, ein seltsames orkisches/hobgoblinisches Mischwesen aus roter Haut und fanatischem Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber den roten Magiern. Sie befördern die Schatztruhen durch ein magisches Portal, das von Doyt gebannt wird, bevor er den Nekromanten zu Asche verbrannt. Leider gehen auch einige Briefe in den Flammen auf und die Gruppe weiss nicht, was sie genau dort vorhatten. * Krieg in den Schatten Obwohl sie nur einen Bruchteil des Schatzes mit sich führen, kommen sie schwer reich wieder nach Omerta zurück, nur um zu erfahren, dass die Situation mit den verschiedenen Fronten der Diebe mehr und mehr eskaliert. Es werden immer mehr Leute - darunter auch Magier hinein gezogen und getötet. Helena besucht Doyt in seinen Gemächern in der Magiergilde und erscheint als grauenhaft vernarbt - als ob jemand mit Saugnäpfen und Messern an ihrem Gesicht herum hantiert hätte. Sie erzählt, sie habe versucht den Meister der Diebesgilde zu töten, aber er scheint etwas zu sein, dass irgendwie aus ihrem Gedächtnis wieder gelöscht wurde. Sie gibt ihm den Hinweis die fünf Leichen ihrer Graufüchse im Leichenschauhaus zu untersuchen, sie würde dort einen Zettel verstecken, wo das HQ der Gilde ist. * Mind over Matter Mit den Hinweisen aus dem Leichenschauhaus - allen Opfer wurde brutal das Gehirn entfernt - schliessen die Helden darauf, dass es sich höchstwahrscheinlich beim Meister der Gilde um einen Gedankenschinder handelt, ein gehirnfressendes humanoides Oktopuswesen aus dem Underdark mit gewaltigen psionischen Fähigkeiten. Sie beschliessen die Gilde zu stürmen und versuchen Hilfe zu organisieren. Doyt blitzt leider bei seinem Gildenvorsteher ab, der ihm sagt, dass der oberste Erzmagier von Omerta das nicht zulässt, befördert ihn aber, als er ihm Beweise liefert einen Magier von Thay getötet zu haben. Darien sichert sich die Unterstützung des Paladinordens unter Grossmarschall Eisen. Er sichert ihm drei Paladine und ein Dutzend Waffenknechte zu. Brock'n braucht von Coredan fast keine Überzeugungskunst, da er darauf brennt einen Ilithiden (Gedankenschinder) zu jagen und findet ein halbes Dutzend Jäger, die ihn begleiten. Lenope organisiert zwölf Kampfkleriker des Torm, die sie unterstützen werden. * Something smells fishy Erneut meldet sich Richter Fisch über seinen Duergarboten bei der Gruppe und trifft sich mit den Helden im Zoo von Omerta im grossen Fischtank. Im Austausch gegen Erinnerungen von Mai, die ihr brutal heraus gerissen werden und sie wimmernd und blutend am Boden zurück lässt, verrät er ihnen wertvolle Hinweise, wie man in die Gilde hinein kommt und erhärtet den Verdacht, dass der Meister ein Gedankenschinder ist. Sir Thomas heuert Meister Kartoffel, einen alten Halblingdieb an, um eventuelle Fallen zu entschärfen, die sie dort unten erwarten. * Sturm auf den Schatten Die Helden, zusammen mit den Waldläufern und zwei Kampfklerikern (Mc Buffin) stürmen den unteren Eingang der Gilde in der Kanalisation, während der Rest unter der Führung von Sir Thomas den oberen Eingang, eine Taverne namens Schwarzer Ork im Slum, sichert. Erstaunlicherweise treffen sie auf keinen Widerstand, sondern nur Tunnel um Tunnel an bereits entschärften Fallen, bis sie auf Dutzende Mitglieder der Gilde stossen, die nur mit leeren Augen wie Golems ohne Befehl herum stehen und sie angreifen, sobald sie die Gruppe erblicken. MIt Hilfe von viel Magie röstet Doyt einen Grossteil der willenlosen Sklaven, bis sich aus dem Rauch ein Gedankenschinder heraus schält, der mit seinem geistigen Angriff alle bis auf Mai, den Kleriker und Doyt lähmt. Im darauffolgenden Kampf versucht der Gedankenschinder immer wieder mit psionischen Beeinflussungen die Gruppe dazu zu bringen sich gegenseitig angreifen und zum grossen Schrecken von allen schält sich aus dem Rauch ein zweiter ''Ilithid heraus und greift an. Mit Mühe und Not schaffen sie es schliesslich die geistigen Fesseln abzuschütteln und beide mitsamt ihren Fleischmarionetten zu erschlagen, doch nicht ohne Opfer: Ein Kleriker wird Opfer der magischen Flammen, während ein Gedankenschinder Mais Gehirn frisst und sie tötet. Helena taucht mit ihren Graufüchsen auf und bietet ihre Dienste an. Zusammen kämpfen sie sich durch das Verlies der Gedankenschinder durch einen nicht enden wollenden Strom von Mind Slaves und Ilithiden. Schliesslich schaffen sie es die Zugänge zu verstopfen und die Schlüssel zu sammeln für das grosse Tor, dass sie ins Innerste der Gilde bringen sollen. * '''Herr der Gehirne und Herrin der Toten' Als sie das Tor öffnen offenbart sich ein Ulitharide, und ruft eine neue Horde von Gedankenschindern und Sklaven herbei, die gerade die Helden zerreissen möchten, als sich eine seltsame Wendung ankündigt: Baronin Bellatrix, begleitet von zwei Todesrittern und Rixxos, der eine Unzahl Zombies mit sich führt, intervenieren und zwingen den Ulithariden zur Flucht. Während sich die Untoten auf die restlichen Gedankenschinder und ihre Diener stürzen jagt die Gruppe dem Meister hinterher, aber nicht bevor Bellatrix Coredan erneut die True schwört und ihn ermutigt, sie einmal zu besuchen. Nachdem sie einen ausgewachsenen Betrachter bezwungen haben (der sie fast aufgelöst hätte), entdecken sie die Leiche des Ulithariden mit entfernten Gehirn. Etwas weiter hinten stossen sie auf den wahren Meister und das Grauen unter Omerta: Ein gewaltiges Gehirn, zusammen gesetzt aus unzähligen Gedankenschindergehirnen, in einem gewaltigen Glastank, angeschlossen an Kühlmechanismen und bewacht von zwei grossen Gehirngolems, die sich sofort auf die Helden stürzen. Nach einem epischen Kampf zerstören sie die Kühlmaschinen und bringen die Höhle zum Einsturz. Das Gehirn teleportiert sich mit seiner gewaltigen psionischen Macht auf die astrale Ebene wo es - zumindest haben das Doyts Forschungen ergeben - für immer dazu verdammt ist herum zu schweben und wahnsinnig zu werden. * Ehre wem gebührt Weil sie eine kleine Armee in die Slums geführt haben, würde sie der Stadtrat am Liebsten aufknüpfen lassen - insbesondere der Burgomeister - aber aufgrund der Beliebtheit und der Tatsache, dass sie die Stadt gerettet haben, wird Coredan zum Truchsessen des Reiches ernannt, sehr zur Unfreude des Botschafters von Marstone und Ephat. Die Gruppe organisiert die Verteidigung des Reiches. Sie kümmern sich um die Verteidigung der Küste, wo immer wieder Neo-Orogs aus Thay im Auftrag von Deimos landen, indem sie Al-Karima hinschicken. Sie überzeugen den Zwergenkönig Steinstadt nicht zu verschliessen und schaffen es dort knapp einem Doppelgänger im Auftrag von Sir Silberschild zu entgehen. Durch Lenopes magische Kräfte können sie mit seinem Geist sprechen und erfahren, dass Silberschild tatsächlich der Doppelgänger ist und den Mörder geschickt hat. Erzürnt über die Tatsache, dass seine Gäste angegriffen wurden, gibt ihnen der König ein Regiment Zwergenkämpfer mit und sagt, dass er sich gewaltsam um die Baronei Ephat kümmern wird, die vermutlich hinter den Anschlägen auf seine Handelskarawanen steht. Die Gruppe erfährt noch, dass der Doppelgänger mit einer grossen Armee in Richtung Sursessa zieht. Unterwegs haben sie alle, die im Auftrag von Lenope bei Beheath eine Glaubensstätte einrichten sollten, bis auf den letzten Mann, Frau und Kind abgeschlachtet, was ihn sehr erzürnt. Die Paladinorden, Zwerge, Elfen und Tempel der guten Götter unterstellen ihnen Truppen, die sich mit den Streitkräften von Sursessa und den Medusahaaren vereinen sollen, um das Heer von Silberschild Marstone zu zerschlagen. Die Schlacht steht bevor. * Rache des Drachen Trotz der zahlenmässigen Unterlegenheit schaffen es die Truppen Sursessas nach einer flammenden Ansprache des rechtmässigen Königs das Heer von Sir Silberschild zu zerschlagen. Die Infanterie hält verzweifelt die Linie gegen den Gegner, der von Orogs von Thay, Trollen und dunkler Magie unterstützt wird. Trollkönig Tazok, angeheuert von Silberschild, pflügt sich durch ihre Reihen und wird schlussendlich mit der kombinierten Macht von Doyts Magie und Coredans Pfeilen nieder gestreckt. Mai, inmitten des ganzen Getümmels, zerschlägt eigenhändig ganze Regimenter und macht dem Titel "Faust Torms" ganze Ehre. Lenope hält mit einigen wenigen Soldaten eigenhändig die linke Flanke gegen die anstürmende Übermacht und weicht keinen Zentimeter, während Darien die Paladine anführt und alles niederreitet, das ihm vor das Pferd kommt. Borka führt die Hügelriesen von der Seite und nichts kann sich ihnen entgegen stellen. Um das Schicksal der gegnerischen Armee entgültig zu besiegeln, tauchen wie vereinbart Baronin Bellatrix und ihre Todesritter auf und ihre Fluchklingen halten rote Ernte. Schliesslich wird Sir Silberschild gefangen genommen und öffentlich als Doppelgänger entlarvt, doch wie erwartet hat er noch ein Ass in der Hinterhand. Mit Hilfe eines magischen Amulettes beschwört er einen grossen schwarzen Drachenlich, der mit seinem Odem und mächtiger Armee die Sieger angreift und schwere Verluste zufügt. Wie sich heraus stellt, steht er unter der Kontrolle von Deimos und ist die Mutter des Wyrmlings, den die Helden in der Kanalisation von Omerta erledigt hatten. Nach langem Kampf, der einmal mehr durch Doyts Magie entschieden wurde, konnte Darien der Bestie den entscheidenden Schlag zu fügen und sie vernichten, jedoch erneut mit einem hohen Preis: Mai, nieder gestreckt von des Drachen Säureodem war tot und musste wieder belebt werden. * Love comes back to you Siegreich kehren die Helden nach Omerta zurück und werden von einem ziemlich wütenden Burgomeister darauf hingewiesen, dass die Zwerge die Worte Coredans so interpretiert haben, dass sie die Grafschaft Ephat besetzen und sämtlichen Adel töten dürfen - was sie auch gemacht haben. Coredan bekommt ein Ultimatum: In sieben Tagen muss das Problem gelöst sein, sonst wird ihm der Titel als Truchsess aberkannt. Sofort reisen die Helden gen Süden in die Wüstenbaronei und verhandeln mit den Zwergen, dass sie gegen eine Bezahlung von mehreren tausend Gold abziehen und des Barons jüngster Sohn unter der Aufsicht einer der Frauen des toten Barons auf den Thron kommt. Wie sie heraus finden, war der Baron unter dem Bann seiner ersten Frau, die alle Entscheide indizierte, doch unter den 16 Frauen des Harems, kann sie nicht ausfindig gemacht werden, da niemand weiss, wie sie genau unter dem Schleier aussieht. Erneut ist es Xerxes, der die Lösung bringt. Seine heilige Macht enthüllt, dass eine der Frauen ein Succubus war und verbannt sie. Die zweite Frau, eine Halborkin, die von Doyt auf "Wüstenfuchs" getauft wird, übernimmt die Beratung des jungen Achmed Ibn Ephat. Die Helden kehren zurück nach Omerta. Die Berichte über Küstenüberfälle durch Orogs und Untote werden immer bedenklicher und sie beschliessen, dass sie eine Armee organisieren müssen. Eine Armee um Deimos zurück zu schlagen und Galovar zu retten.